Sunao na Niji
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Semua ini tentang kami, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Mind to RnR? Bad summary.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sunao na Niji © Surface**

**Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), ide pasaran, EyD berantakan, etc.**

**.**

.

Kupandangi album foto yang berdebu dalam genggaman tanganku. Entah sudah berapa lama album ini tersimpan rapat dalam laci mejaku. Tak pernah tersentuh oleh jari-jariku. Bahkan, melihatnya saja aku tak pernah. Suatu keajaiban aku bisa menemukannya. Album foto ini benar-benar lusuh. Warnanya sudah memudar dimakan waktu. Aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana dengan isinya ya? Apa sama dengan penampilannya? Kubuka dengan hati-hati lembar pertama. Di sana tertulis catatan kecil yang tak dapat kupungkiri telah membuat sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik hingga membentuk sebuah senyum kecil. "_About Him_", itu yang tertulis. Tentang dia? Siapa?

Kubuka lembar kedua. Semua nampak jelas dalam otakku, siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'dia' di sini. Seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Dia yang tersayang. Seseorang yang akan kucintai sepanjang masa.

Foto pertama yang menarik perhatianku adalah pohon Sakura itu. Ia tumbuh dengan kokohnya sambil memamerkan kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang mulai berguguran. Satu kata, cantik. Aku ingat, pohon Sakura itu adalah pohon yang tumbuh dibelakang sekolahku dulu.

Gambar ke dua tentu saja dia. Dia yang sedang memandangi langit dan ku foto secara diam-diam. Entah itu perasaanku saja atau dia merasa damai? Aku harap seperti itu. Dia selalu berkata padaku kalau dia suka memandangi langit, saat kutanya mengapa, dia malah tersenyum padaku. Aneh, tapi aku menyukainya. Selama ini ia jarang sekali tersenyum, ia lebih suka memasang ekspresi datar dan dingin dibandingkan harus mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya yang seperti dewa. Aku harap kau dapat selamanya tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk dirimu dan orang-orang yang kau cintai.

Sepasang manik milikku terus menatap gambar wajahmu. Sorot matamu yang tajam lantas tak membuatku takut. Justu aku menyukainya. Matamu yang bewarna hitam kelam seperti malam membuatku terhipnotis. Aku ingin terus menatapnya, lagi dan lagi. Apa kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu hal apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu? Hal yang membuatku jatuh

cinta kepadamu adalah kedua mata hitammu. Sepasang manik _onyx _yang penuh dengan misteri.

Sepanjang hidupku banyak hal yang kusesali. Aku menyesal telah lahir sebagai anak sulung di keluargaku. Mengapa aku tidak terlahir sebagai anak bungsu? Pasti menyenangkan jika aku terlahir menjadi anak terakhir. Aku pasti sangat bahagia. Namun, hal yang tak pernah aku sesali adalah hari ini—masa depan dan pertemuan denganmu di masa lalu. Kau merubah segalanya. Kita mengubah sesuatu yang harusnya tidak terjadi menjadi nyata. Aku dan dirimu. Kita menghubungkan benang kusut yang transparan menjadi berbentuk dan terlihat nyata.

Kupandangi lagi foto dirimu. Kali ini kau sedang memakai baju olahraga. Peluh yang mengucur deras lewat celah pori-pori kulitmu yang putih tak membuat ketampananmu berkurang, justu kau terlihat semakin menawan. Kusadari, aku semakin jatuh kepadamu. Dai suki.  
Tak kusangka sudah separuh dari album foto ini aku lihat—bernostalgia. Kumpulan potret dirimu begitu menyenangkan untuk kukenang. Terlebih, semua telah berubah. Tak seperti dulu lagi. Dirimu. Kau yang manja padaku; selalu minta perhatian, tidur dipangkuanku dan menangis. Mungkin kau bisa berbohong pada orang lain, tapi tidak denganku. Hal itu juga yang membuatku semakin menyayangimu. Sosokmu yang berpura-pura tegar—seperti diriku, orang yang selalu menangis dalam kesepian hatinya. Makhluk rapuh yang mudah terluka. Seperti itulah kita dalam kenyataannya. Tak peduli sekeras apapun benteng yang telah kita bangun, sepandai apapun kita berakting. Tetap, aku dan kau, kita berdua lemah dan rapuh.

Kau tahu, aku tak pernah menyangka hidupku akan berakhir seperti ini; bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia. Bahagia, bahkan lebih dari hari kemarin. Jikalau aku punya waktu terbuang adalah saat-saat di mana aku merasa terpuruk dalam kesedihan itu sendiri. Aku sering merasa sedih, tak berguna dan tak berarti. Hanya ada satu orang yang benar-benar mengerti diriku. Seseorang yang selalu ada di sisiku saat aku tertawa dan menangis. Dia juga yang membuat hidupku menjadi lebih baik, penuh warna. Apa kau tahu, kau dan dirinya adalah mentari dalam hidupku. Kalian berdua selalu bersinar dan terang dalam dadaku.

Jemariku menyentuh foto kelopak bunga Sakura. Apa kau ingat kelopak bunga Sakura ini? Ini adalah bunga Sakura pertama kita. Kau memberikannya saat pertama kali kita merajut tali kasih. Katamu kau tak mau melihatku seperti bunga Sakura ini. Kau ingin melihatku terus mekar, tak hanya saat musim semi saja. Aku tersipu, tentu saja. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau akan berkata begitu padaku. Kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan kata-kata, kau lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri dalam hatimu. Jadi, karena tak ingin kelopak bunga Sakura yang kau berikan padaku menjadi tak secantik pertama kali kau memberikannya, terpaksa aku memotretnya. Tapi, bagus bukan?

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Waktu terasa begitu cepat ya? Sepertinya baru kemarin aku menghadiri upacara kelulusan, tiba-tiba hari ini aku sudah menjadi seosok yang berbeda. Kita pun telah melalui banyak hal. Maaf, saat kau menangis aku tak bisa ada di sampingmu. Memelukmu, menenangkanmu.

Bertahun-tahun kita terpisah, banyak hari yang sepi kulalui tanpa kehadiranmu. Kau membuatku merasa begitu kosong, tak bernyawa lagi. Seringkali tiap malam menjelang tidur aku menulis surat untukmu. Berharap kau akan pulang. Tapi, aku tak punya keberanian untuk menantimu kembali. Jadi, surat yang kutulis untukmu berakhir di kardus, bahkan belum sempat kukirim.

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Sepertinya ada tamu. Kurapikan beberapa lembar fotomu yang kukeluarkan tadi. Kuletakkan di atas meja riasku. Kutatap sebentar potret keluarga kecilku. Keluarga yang kubangun delapan tahun lalu. Ternyata waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"_Kaa-chan_!" seorang anak kecil menubrukku. Tubuhnya kecil, mirip denganku sewaktu aku masih kecil.

"Aku menjemputnya tadi," ucap seorang pria yang berdiri di hadapanku. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, membuatku harus mengadah untuk melihatnya.

"Aku merindukannya."

Aku mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Kau bisa menjemputnya jika kau mau, Sasuke-_kun_." kulihat ia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Kau mau mampir?"

"Aku tak menolak jika kau memintaku."

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Membuat dadaku terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Rasanya begitu bahagia begitu orang yang kucintai telah kembali. Dan dia tersenyum. Sungguh, aku tak pernah menyesal untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Aku akan membuatkan sup tomat untukmu."

"Hn."

"Kaa-_chan_, aku tak mau sup tomat," rengek Hana-_chan_ padaku. Kubelai puncak kepala puteri kecilku. "Iya, sayang."

"Dia selalu saja tak menyukai tomat." aku tertawa pelan, sebelum menyuruh Hana-_chan_ masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tapi dia menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Hana-_chan_ masuk sambil mengandeng tangan Sasuke-_kun._ Meskipun ini pemandangan yang biasa, tapi tetap saja aku menyukainya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku tak percaya bahwa semua ini nyata.

"Hinata, kau tak mau masuk?" suara Sasuke-_kun_ menginterupsiku.

"Hai," jawabku. Segera kuikuti langkah pria Uchiha yang berdiri dihadapanku ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, _suki desu_.

Kurasa, aku akan mengenang masa lalu lagi.

**TBC~**

**Lanjut ato tidak, minna? Mind to review?**


End file.
